1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motion tracking, and more specifically to eye tracking.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Eye tracking is the process of tracking the point of gaze or the motion of an eye relative to the head. Conventionally, gaze tracking is based on capturing images of an eye and analyzing the image to obtain a gaze position.